If I Could
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [KID'S AREA!] Diberi kesempatan untuk duduk sebangku dengan teman dekatmu? Pasti menyenangkan. Tapi, kenapa Temari menolaknya, ya?
**If I Could**

 **Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

Kriiing!

Lonceng pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semuanya bergegas pulang. Tak terkecuali si kepang empat bermata hijau, Temari. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya seperti biasa.

"Onee-chan, konnichiwaaa!" seru seseorang, mendadak muncul di hadapan Temari.

Temari tersenyum riang menyambut bocah itu. "Konnichiwa, Gaara-kun!" sapanya balik. "Bagaimana ujianmu tadi?" tanyanya, masih sambil merapikan buku.

"Lumayan," jawab Gaara singkat. Ia menopang lengan pada meja Temari, kebetulan si cewek rambut nanas itu duduk di barisan paling depan. "Aku yakin, aku bisa dapat 80 ke atas." katanya percaya diri.

Temari memasukkan buku terakhir dari lacinya. "Sou, omedetou ne." ucapnya, kemudian mengunci ranselnya.

"Hai, arigatou." Gaara mengangguk.

"Chotto, tunggu aku di kantin, ya," Temari menyandang ranselnya. "Aku mau melaporkan sesuatu ke wali kelas kami. Nanti aku ke sana," pesannya. "Wakatta?"

"Wakatta!"

 _Di dekat parkiran, Temari dan Gaara bersiap untuk pulang. Temari meminta Gaara untuk menunggu sebentar. Katanya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan wali kelas mereka, Asuma-sensei._

 _Tiga menit kemudian, Asuma-sensei yang bersiap pulang, melewati lapangan parkir. Temari langsung beranjak. Ia menyuruh Gaara untuk menunggunya sebentar di kursi kayu yang ada di parkiran tersebut. Temari berlari ke arah Asuma._

 _"Asuma-sensei, bisa minta tolong?"_

 _Karena hari ini adalah hari-hari terakhir semester pertama, Temari minta agar dirinya dibuat sebangku dengan_ fake brother- _nya, Gaara. Wajah Temari terlihat memohon. Asuma tersenyum, lalu mengiyakan._

 _"Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto?"_ _tanya sang guru penasaran._

 _Temari memekik senang, lalu berterima kasih pada guru perokok itu._ _"Yaaa, nandemonai. Hanya ingin ganti suasana_ _," jawabnya sopan sambil menggaruk kepala._ _"Lagipula, belakangan ini aku lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Naruto juga lebih akrab sama Rookie 12."_ _lanjutnya._

 _Asuma mengangguk mengerti. Ia pamit pulang. Temari mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Asuma naik ke sepeda motornya. Setelah berpesan agar berhati-hati, Temari kembali mendatangi Gaara._

Temari masuk ke dalam kantin. Ia melihat Gaara sedang mengobrol bersama seorang cewek imut berambut coklat pendek. "Gaara-kun, ikou!" panggilnya dari pintu kantin, melambai ke arah Gaara.

"Hai!" Gaara membalas lambaian Temari. Ia bangkit. "Mata ashita, Matsuri-chan!" ucapnya, melambai juga pada Matsuri, lalu berjalan mendekati Temari.

Selanjutnya, mereka pulang bersama. Jalan kaki bersama. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, memang. Jadi, hal itu adalah suatu kewajaran.

"Hari ini cuacanya mendukung, ya," gumam Temari menatap langit yang cerah. Matahari tidak terlalu terik, alias bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang membuat udara lebih sejuk. "Andai bisa seperti ini setiap hari. Kita tak akan kepanasan." curhatnya lagi.

Gaara menjentikkan jari. "Andai saja ada mesin waktu, kita bisa ke saat ini kapan saja." celetuknya spontan.

"Hahaha. Iya, ya."

Gaara memikirkan sesuatu. "Bicara soal mesin waktu, hm... Kalau waktu bisa diputar kembali, kau mau kembali saat kapan?" tanyanya iseng.

"Aku?" Temari menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Ehm... Kapan, ya?" Ia mulai berpikir-pikir, mungkin mengingat-ingat juga. "Mungkin satu tahun sebelum ini."

"Sou ka?" Nada Gaara terdengar agak kaget. "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ke masa kecil saja? Tidak ada beban pikiran tentang sekolah seperti sekarang. Huaaah." Ia melanjutkan sambil menyempilkan sedikit curahan hatinya.

"Ah, nggak," Temari menggeleng kuat. "Kalau anak-anak, akan lama lagi menjalaninya," sahutnya. "Setahun lalu itu..."

"Hahaha. Kenapa dengan setahun lalu?" Gaara penasaran. "Onee-chan punya _first love_?" godanya, sambil sedikit tersenyum licik.

"Heh! _Sweet Seventeen_ kita masih empat tahun lagi!" sambar Temari sedikit sewot. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sejenak. "Masih bocah sudah bicara begitu." Ia geleng-geleng mereaksikan pertanyaan Gaara barusan.

"Ahaha, gomeeen," Gaara mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah. "Aku bercanda, kok."

"Huft..." Temari menghela nafas, tanda memaafkan Gaara. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi, "Setahun lalu ada apa, ya? Mungkin karena kita masih sekelas?"

"Sou ka..."

Mendadak, Temari mengacak-acak rambutnya tak karuan. "Duh, aku mau sekelas denganmu lagiii! Gaara-kuuun!" teriaknya, dengan nada seperti menyesal.

"Boku mo!" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Eh, matte. Sepertinya bukan itu," Dahi Temari mengkerut. Jari telunjuknya menempel di dagu. "Ah, iya!" Temari menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Aku mau kembali ke saat itu."

 _Hasil ujian bulanan pertama baru saja dibagikan tiga hari lalu. Ada yang nilainya meningkat, menurun, dan tetap—tetap tinggi dan tetap rendah. Sebagai wali kelas yang berusaha untuk bijaksana, Asuma mengadakan 'pemindahan posisi' agar para siswanya bisa saling membantu satu sama lain—tukar teman sebangku._

 _Kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung sejak lima belas menit lalu. Tersisa Shikamaru si jenius-pemalas, Matsuri teman dekat Gaara, Gaara sang adik palsu dari Temari, Tenten si cepol yang tomboy, dan Lee si penyemangat. Tentu saja Asuma masih ingat janji dengan Temari semester lalu. Kebetulan, Temari belum ada teman sebangku, karena Naruto sudah dipindahkan darinya._

 _Dari depan kelas, Asuma berkata,_ _"Temari, pilihlah siapa yang mau kaujadikan teman sebangku."_

 _Temari terkejut._ _"K-kenapa aku? Sensei saja yang memilih!"_

 _"Hontou?"_ _Asuma bingung._ _"Jangan menyesal, ya."_

 _Temari_ _mengangguk ragu. Asuma memilih Shikamaru menjadi teman sebangku Temari._

 _Temari berteriak dalam hati,_ _'Gyaaaa! Kenapa dari Rookie 12?!'_ _sesalnya._

 _Kemudian, sang guru memerintah yang lain untuk duduk dengan teman barunya. Matsuri dengan Chouji yang hobi makan, Gaara dengan Sakura si penjaga kecantikan-dari-dalam, Tenten dengan Sasuke si jenius yang dingin, dan Lee dengan Hinata si pemalu._

 _Proses belajar-mengajar selesai, karena barusan adalah kegiatan tersendiri oleh wali kelas. Jadwalnya memang tersendiri, dan merupakan program dari sekolah mereka._

 _Sekali lagi, Temari geram pada dirinya,_ _'Gaara-kuuun! Gomennasaaai! Aku menyesal, SUMPAH, AKU MENYESAAAL!'_

 _Sepulang sekolah_ _, Gaara menyapa Temari dengan riang seperti biasa. Yang disapa malah masih ber-_ facepalm _nggak jelas karena kesal pada diri sendiri. Temari memegangi kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya berulang kali sambil menunduk._

 _Gaara menyapa lagi, membuat Temari mengangkat kepalanya._ _"Gaara-kun, gomennasaaai!"_ _serunya agak kuat. Sebenarnya ia mendengar sapaan Gaara, namun masih saja menyesali perbuatannya tadi._ _"Aku menyesaaal, nyesal nyesal nyesal, kesaaal! Aaargh!"_ _Ia mengacak rambutnya lagi sampai berantakan._

 _"Hahaha, daijoubu, oneechan. Yang penting kita masih sekelas_ _," Gaara mengelus pundak Temari._ _"Aku juga hanya dua bangku di depanmu, kok."_

 _"Fuuu—Iya, sih_ _," Temari menghela nafas berat, lalu cemberut._ _"Tapi tetap sajaaa, aku sudah janji padamu waktu ituuu!"_

Tap tap

Temari mengakhiri ceritanya dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Tenaganya terbagi untuk berjalan dan bercerita. Gaara mendengar dengan seksama, ikut mengenang peristiwa agak _absurd_ yang diceritakan barusan oleh Temari.

"Waah, ternyata yang itu!" celetuk si rambut merah seraya menendang kerikil yang mengganggu jalannya. "Hahaha, daijoubu! Aku juga maklum, kok," Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Kalau oneechan yang minta ke Asuma-sensei, bisa-bisa dibilang sesukanya, 'kan?"

"Un," Temari mengangguk sendu. "Aku tidak mau dibenci."

"Ya, sudahlah. Itu sudah berlalu."

"Huft. Masih menyesal," sahut Temari menggembungkan pipinya. Siapa yang tidak menyesal saat menolak kesempatan sangat baik tepat di depan matanya? "Oh, iya," Tangannya merogoh-rogoh ke saku rok. Kemudian, muncul sepotong benda mungil berbentuk bulat warna-warni dan ada tangkainya. "Aku ada ini," Temari menunjukkannya pada Gaara. Tangannya terulur. "Terima, ya. Sebagai hadiah karena ujianmu 'terang', hehe."

Sambil berjalan, Gaara menerima pemberian 'kakak'-nya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sok polos, menatap benda—yang lebih bisa disebut makanan—dari sang kakak. "Sejak kapan aku suka lolipop?" Ia memiringkan kepala.

"Itu cokelat, kok." ralat Temari.

Memang benar itu cokelat. Hanya saja dibentuk menyerupai lolipop.

Gaara menatap gadis yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Otaknya sedang mencerna sesuatu. "Ooh," gumamnya, akhirnya mengerti. "Aku juga bukan fanatik cokelat," Ia memasukkan cokelat lolipop atau apalah namanya itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Tapi, kalau gratis, mungkin rasanya bisa menjadi sangat enak. Ahahaha!"

Temari _sweatdropped_ , "Dasar..."

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Yooo, I can't tell anything because I don't know what I want to tell! XD**

 **Yah, hanya fic ringan tentang penyesalan Temari saja. Iya, saya punya temen di sekolah yang pengen saya jadiin otouto. Dan gegara sama-sama suka anime, dia pernah manggil saya 'onee-chan' secara ga sengaja gitu. Ya saya bales-bales random aja 'otouto-chan' blablabla gitulah di beberapa saat. Soalnya udah biasa pake 'ohayou', 'ikou', deesbe karena merupakan teman segeng (?) juga =w=a**

 **Oke, sekian curhatnya.**

 ***kemudian menghilang(?)***


End file.
